Pflichten einer Ehefrau
by Wolke
Summary: Narzissa Malfoy's verzweifelter Versuch eine gute Ehefrau zu sein und Lucius der ihr dabei beisteht-in guten wie in schlechten Tagen... PLZ R


Nummer 1

_Machen Sie sich für Ihren Ehemann so schön wie möglich__. Ihr Kleid muss dem Anlass entsprechen und immer sauber sein. Vom Färben Ihrer Haare ist abzuraten, aber Ihre Augenbrauen sollten immer gezupft sein_.

Geschockt betrachtete sich Narzissa Malfoy im Spiegel. Waren das ihre Haare? Waren das überhaupt Haare? Es kostete sie viel Mühe dieses Etwas auf ihrem Kopf anzufassen und am liebsten hätte sie darauf verzichtet, aber um ein Problem zu lösen muss man sich nun Mal damit auseinandersetzen. Die Haare fühlten sich strohig an und wäre da nicht der orange Ton hätte man fast denken können es ist Stroh. Eigentlich hatte Narzissa nur vorgehabt einige leicht grauen Strähnen zu überfärben, aber daraus war wohl nichts geworden. Leicht gereizt hielt sie ihren Kopf unter den Wasserhahn und drehte ihn auf. Narzissas Laune besserte sich schlagartig als sie die orange Farbe den Abfluss hinunter laufen sah.

Erleichtert über den Ausgang ihres kleinen Farbexperiments, wickelte sie sich ihre Haare in ein Handtuch ein und beschloss sich nun anderen, wenn auch nicht weniger nervenden, Dingen zu widmen: Dem Zupfen ihrer Augenbrauen. Obwohl sie schon auf mehr als 20 Jahre Erfahrung zurückgreifen konnte, war es immer wieder eine neue Herausforderung die perfekte Form zu finden. Man durfte nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht zu wenig zupfen und natürlich sollten beide Augenbrauen identisch sein. Narzissa begann mit dem Zupfen der rechten Augenbraue und nachdem sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, machte sie sich an die andere Augenbraue. Ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft, bemerkte sie nicht das Draco das Badezimmer betreten hatte und seine Mutter skeptisch beobachtete. Langsam und darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen trat er hinter seine Mutter.

„ Was machst du da?"

Narzissa schrie auf und da sie gerade dabei war ein Haar auszuzupfen riss sie sich nicht nur dieses sondern auch noch mindestens fünf andere aus.

„Bist du komplett irre geworden! Aua!"

Narzissa sah ihren Sohn wutentbrannt an, dieser war jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von der Reaktion seiner Mutter und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seufzend beschloss Narzissa Draco zu ignorieren und wandte sich dem Spiegel zu. Was sie aber sofort wieder bereute. Dort wo einmal ihre linke, perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue war, war jetzt eine Augenbraue die unmöglich zu dem Rest dieses sonst so perfekten Gesichts passen konnte. Eine Augenbraue, die den Ausdruck Augenbraue gar nicht verdient hatte. Eine Augenbraue, die aus einem in der Mitte unterbrochenen Strich bestand. Narzissa wusste nicht ob der Schmerz Schuld war oder der Verlust ihrer Augenbraue, aber ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

Verzweifelt fuhr sie sich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Schandfleck in ihrem Gesicht. Draco, der nichts Gutes ahnte, beschloss genauso leise wie er gekommen war, wieder zu verschwinden. Narzissa, wohl wissend dass sich ihr Sohn aus dem Staub machte, verzichtete darauf mit ihrem Beauty-Programm fortzufahren. Wer weiß was sie sonst noch anrichten würde. Heute war wohl einfach nicht ihr Tag.

Mit einem ziemlich verzweifelten Seufzen verließ sie das Bad und machte sich auf dem Weg in die Küche des Anwesens. Ihr neuer Plan für den Rest des Tages war einfach auszuführen und nicht mal sie konnte dabei etwas falsch machen: In die Küche gehen, einen Tee machen und sich dann vor den Kamin setzen. Doch das Schicksal meinte es wohl nicht gut mit Narzissa denn kaum hatte sie die Küche betreten, traf sie auf ihren Ehemann. Was ja sonst nicht so schlimm wäre, aber mit einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf und einer missgestalteten Augenbraue, war sie eigentlich nicht so erpicht darauf gesehen zu werden. Lucius, nicht daran gewöhnt seine Frau vollkommen ungestylt zu sehen, hob eine (perfekt geformte, wie Narzissa sich eingestehen musste) Augenbraue.

Narzissa, entschlossen daran sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, lächelte und rückte ihr Kleid zurecht. Besser gesagt, wollte ihr Kleid zurecht rücken. Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein dass sie ja nur einen uralten, grauen Bademantel trug, den sie sich angezogen hatte um nicht aus Versehen Farbe auf etwas Wertvolleres zu kleckern. Sie räusperte sich und ging zu Plan B über. So unauffällig wie möglich zog sie sich das Handtuch vom Kopf und mit einem gut gezielten Wurf ließ sie es in den Mistkübel fliegen. Lucius' erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. Unsicher fuhr sich Narzissa durch die Haare. Sie waren noch etwas feucht, aber was war daran so lustig? Lucius hatte inzwischen alle Mühe nicht laut zu lachen und Narzissa gab auf.

„Was ist?"

Lucius reichte ihr wortlos eine Pfanne. Unsicher was sie tun sollte, nahm Narzissa die Pfanne und klopfte ihm damit auf die Schulter.

„ Aua, du sollst mich nicht schlagen!"

Er nahm ihr die Pfanne wieder aus der Hand und drehte sie so dass Narzissa darin ihr Spiegelbild betrachten konnte. Dass hätte er besser nicht tun sollen, denn dass was Narzissa darin sah, war zu viel. Ihre Haare, die früher einmal blond gewesen waren, waren jetzt orange. Die Farbe hatte sich nicht richtig auswaschen lassen und war sogar noch stärker geworden.

„ Ich bin hässlich! Meine Haare sind orange, meine Augenbraue ist ein Desaster und ich habe einen Putzfetzen an.", heulte Narzissa und ließ sich zu Boden sinken.

Lucius hörte auf zu lachen und kniete sich neben seine Frau.

„ Du bist nicht hässlich. Deine Augenbraue wird schon wieder nachwachsen und so schlecht sieht das Orange gar nicht aus."

Er wischte Narzissa die Tränen von den Wangen und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Meinst du wirklich?", stammelte Narzissa unter Tränen.

„Nein. Aber vielleicht solltest du es das nächste Mal mit Zaubern versuchen."


End file.
